


A World Anew

by Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)



Series: Noodle Dragon Fics [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Goodluckdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first person to see Genji’s dragon outside of his family was Angela. </p><p>The first person to see Hanzo's dragons outside their family was no one Genji would ever expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World Anew

The first person to see Genji’s dragon outside of his family was Angela. 

It wasn’t an ideal circumstance in retrospect. Bleeding out in the bay of a ship he didn’t recognize, feeling like absolute hell. He didn’t even know his dragon appeared to Angela until later, when she brought it up as he was recovering. Apparently, it had slithered into existence to perch onto her shoulder as she held his hand. 

At the time, Genji was conflicted on the matter. The dragons only showed their physical forms to those they wielder trusted, and growing up Genji always thought his dragon would appear to his first great love. He’d been an idealistic like that. For it to show up and greet a doctor he’d only just met was something he had trouble grappling with in those days.

He had trouble grappling with a lot of things in those days. 

Now, the world was different, his own mind settled. Anger, which once controlled him like a puppet was now something he’d accomplished. He no longer regretted for Angela to be the first to see the small green dragon; she was a worthy friend. As were the friends who followed to meet the physical form of the spirit; Lena, Jesse, Winston, Mei, Fareeha, Zeyatta. No, Genji had come to terms with his own emotions, his feelings for his new found family. For the dragon to appear, resting on Lena’s head during a movie was no longer a shock but a commonplace.

Maybe, Genji thought, staring at McCree, that was why he hadn’t noticed the oddity in front of him right away. He was so used to his own dragon being free with the rest of Overwatch that he forgot for others that wasn’t the case. Like, for example, his brother’s, who in all of Genji’s years back home had never shown themselves to anyone but close family. 

And now, Genji thought, they’d expanded the courtesy to McCree. 

Both of them were there, the twins perched on Genji’s old friend. One small dragon hung of the cowboy’s arm watching the television and the other curled around his boot, napping, McCree didn’t seem to mind either of them, and he ate at his popcorn before waving to Genji.

“Hey Genji! Wanna watch “The Magnificent Seven?” 

Genji had no reply. He was too focused on the dragon at McCree’s boot who’d just let out a soft yawn. It was completely off guard. Comfortable. Relaxed. And for it to be so, that meant Hanzo-

At once, Genji found himself in the both terrible and brilliant position of knowing more about his brother than he ever desired to.

“Those are my brother’s dragons,’” he said blankly. He looked down the hallway from the living room to see if he could spot his brother. He wasn’t nearby. 

“Yeah, they are. He won’t tell me their names but they’re on good behavior.” McCree looked to the one hanging off his arm and smiled at it. “Didn’t know dragons liked westerns. Thought they’d like something more…I don’t know, Lord of the Ringsy?” 

Genji didn’t know how to respond to that. “And my brother is where?”

“Kitchen. More popcorn.” McCree pointed down to his bowl which was almost empty. “We’re doing classic marathons. One of my favorites for every one of his. These guys just decided to tag along.” He looked to the dragon near his foot. “Should we ask you for the next pick? Cus I feel kinda bad leaving you out.” The dragon didn’t respond, sleeping away. Likely thinking of loftier things, Genji thought. McCree looked to Genji and shrugged. “Thought I might as well ask.”

“I-” Genji watched as Hanzo came out of the hallway, bowl of popcorn in hand. He saw Genji and his eyes grew wide. Ah, so he did not miss the importance of this moment. Genji wondered how long it had been going on, how long the dragons had decided to appear to McCree. If they’d shown themselves to anyone else.

Genji doubted it by the look on his brother’s face. He wished he was able so smile, if only to provide some comfort to his brother. He would not tease him on this. Hanzo could reveal the meaning of it in his own time.

Not that McCree was unaware, Genji thought, watching McCree carefully move his arm down so he didn’t jostle the dragon. The cowboy was smarter than he let on. He knew what this meant, what the dragons meant. He was just waiting for Hanzo to be ready to tell him.

Genji hoped his brother would have the sense to do it sooner rather than later.

“It is nice to see your dragons are content, brother,” Genji said, throwing in a tiny joking tone. Hanzo’s eyes narrowed at him. “Enjoy your marathon. I am to see the younger recruits for some practice.”

With that, he left, leaving McCree and one of the dragons whistling the movie theme behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this idea: http://monstrous-hourglass.tumblr.com/post/145699687225/dragons-are-majestic-creatures-what-do-you-meant


End file.
